dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aura of Pain (Origins)
contradiction? There appears to be a contradiction on this page concerning the dmg caused by aura of pain. Either aura of pain's self-inflicted dmg is affected by resistances or it is not. Personal testing has lead me to believe that it is indeed unaffected by spell resistance. 03:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No contradictions. Aura of Pain is fully affected by elemental (namely, spirit) resistance, but totally unaffected by spell resistance. IN 04:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... I've tested it many times using up to 65% spirit resistance from gear and then compared it to without any spirit resistance. I've always taken 6 spirit dmg continuously. Others on the bioware forums have also experienced this. I'm using the PC version, so maybe it's platform dependent? 10:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll test it in a minute and update the article if necessary. IN 10:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are absolutely right: I'm removing the erroneous statement from the article. Tested first with Juggernaut Armor Set, Topsider's Honor and Ring of Ages, then on the same character with no gear equipped. The results were the same. IN 10:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bug not an erroneous statement, with 75% resistance you should only take 1 damage every four seconds or 5 damage over 20 seconds. Mictlantecuhtli 11:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Suit yourself as far as terminology is concerned, really :) The bottom line is, spirit res gear has no effect on self-inflicted damage from the aura. The question whether it's a bug or is it meant to work this way (after all, self-inflicted damage may be handled differently by the game engine) is tangential to the subject of this discussion. IN 11:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm reverting your edit. The wording is not exactly neutral. We have no proof the aura is bugged, since we do not know how the self-inflicted damage was intended to be handled by the developers. Unless you can produce a note from, say, Georg Zoeller clearly stating it's a bug, it remains your opinion. No offense or disrespect meant. IN 11:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bug, I speak to the devs regularly on the official forums. When the authentication server comes back up I will ask someone besides Ferret if it makes you feel better. In the meantime I posted a compromise until I can get a second opinion. Mictlantecuhtli 11:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That'll do for now. And yes, a link to Ferret Baudoin's judgment on the matter will surely suffice (it should be added to the external links section at the bottom of the page, if possible). Georg Zoeller was just an example, of course :) Any insider's opinion will serve just fine. P. S.: Some cosmetical changes to the compromise wording + a reference to spell resistance (it's not obvious it offers no protection from self-inflicted damage). IN 11:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It is obvious, because aura of pain is not a spell. Mictlantecuhtli 12:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's a fine line between Reaver's talents and spells. A talent based on spellpower (Devour) or a talent dealing spirit damage (Aura of Pain) are spell-like enough to assume they may follow the same rules. IN 12:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't agree with that, it seems common sense to me that warrior talents are not related to spell resistance at all. Mictlantecuhtli 12:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unfortunately, game mechanics do not always follow common sense. But have it your way. Honestly, I'm a bit tired of this pointless argument :) P. S.: Ah, just to remind you: a link to Ferret Baudoin's post on BioWare Forums clearly stating that Aura of Pain being unaffected by spirit resistance is a bug will be greatly appreciated. IN 13:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As soon as the authentication servers come up for the east coast, sure. They have been down for several hours. Mictlantecuhtli 13:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::A somewhat unnecessary argument, as self-inflicted damage, from spells or talents, will not check resistances of any kind.Kastagir (talk) 21:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) This damage is NOT mitigated by spirit resistance. It never was, and it was never meant to be. The entire design of the specialization is that you are supposed to take pain in order to increase your damage output. It is supposed to be a trade off. The last two spells in the line are designed to cause damage and keep you from regenerating health to quickly. The way to get around this is to stack constitution and health regeneration items, but you really are taking the wrong specialization if you desire to constantly be at full health. That being said, the specialization is still amazing for a warrior because of threat (although Frightening Appearance is rumored to not work correctly) and because of the increase in damage as you take damage. Threat Generation? Does this damage cause threat? And, if so, is this threat modified by the Threaten ability? It causes threat, as to working with threaten/frightening appearance I am not sure. Mictlantecuhtli 09:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Frightening Appearance, despite its description, has no effect on the Threaten talent or any threat generated by anything except Taunt. Taunt does have its threat generation increased from 300 to 400 by Frightening Appearance. This is just one of many bugs related to talents that are not implemented properly/fully.Kastagir (talk) 21:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) It's a very handy skill to have against large numbers of weak enemies, most notably the Critter rank darkspawn in Origins finale.